All A Little Mad
by Ryumi Nyte
Summary: There is no such thing as PERFECTION. We all have something WRONG with us. What is WRONG with us? Well, we're all MAD.
1. ONE

**Ohayo~ thanks for joining me. This is quite exciting and nerve wracking. I hope I do okay for my first fanfic...**

 ***ahem*quick note, my OC's name is pronounced "caw-neigh" not like 'cane'. Also this is rated M due to language and violence and lemony moments. Well I hope you enjoy.**

 **One Piece belongs with Eiichiro Oda not me.**

* * *

 **Entry 1: The Meeting of 7**

"Oi."

"Hmm?"

"Oi! Would you pay attention?!"

Sky blue eyes slowly looked over at the rather furious person that was talking, a man early 20s with dirty blonde hair and copper eyes. The paler eyes belong to Kane, a young 19 year old researcher/inn clerk. Her head rested upon her arm while her companion Hason glared at her. She does this a lot, space out when someone's talking to her. It's not that she gets bored, it's usually not something she wants to hear. This time it's Hason complaining about this girl that he likes who he thinks is just playing with his feelings. She let out a yawn, ruffling her already messy short black hair with magenta bangs before standing and tossing a few Berries on the table next to her half empty glass of rum and just left. It wasn't long until Hason followed after her even more furious.

"Seriously! What the hell is your frickin' problem?!"

"Hm? I don't have a problem."

"You are impossible you know that?"

She looked over at him with a innocent smile. "Oh yes I know that. I've know that for a looooong time."

Kane skipped down the cobble stone of the market street, her dark brown leather ankle boots making slight tapping noise and the silvery bell on her chocker dinging with each little jump. Despite her rather tomboyish look and attitude, Kane is pretty feminine. She likes shopping for cute clothes and accessories, going to the spa on her breaks, taking some time at the salon which is close to where she works. Her kimono looking overcoat stopped a little above mid thigh and is mainly dark grey with magenta rims and held together by a silver buckle, light blue belt. The sleeves are extra long, passing her hands by a few good inches. Underneath she usually wears the cute girly half shirts and tight shorts. She also wears what look like knee high socks, the left one teal and the right one aqua. But her feet are bare under her boots.

"You have some shitty manners Kane," Hason grumbled to himself as he walked behind her.

"I wasn't raised to be a lady."

"You weren't raised at all."

The pale eyed girl stopped in mid jump, balancing herself on her toes. "That I wasn't."

A very true statement. She doesn't remember much of her parents. After a certain incident she became an orphan and she became "Kane". She stopped again on some stairs leading to the residential area, her expression darkening. The ones that took her in were nice at first. She was happy to have something like a family. Until they found out she was a bit different from the other kids. Their interest in her peaked. They made her do terrible things, brainwashed her. Turned her into something she's afraid of now. Has been afraid for the past 3 years after finally opening her eyes and seeing what was really going on. But no matter what she does, her hands will always be stained with blood, innocent blood. When she felt someone tap her shoulder, she jumped and spun around, raising her arms to fight until she noticed it was Hason.

"Hason you ass! You know you shouldn't scare me."

"Chill out ninja wannabe. You were spacing out big time. We gotta get back to the inn before the old geezer throws a shit fit."

Kane stuck her tongue out at him as he passed her on the steps. In the three years she's been on this island, she still doesn't feel any sort of connection to Hason or the old man that took her in. They are the only two that know about her past and she can tell they are still cautious of her. She doesn't blame them. Anyone in their right mind that knows about Kane would stay away from her. Hason is almost always joking around with her, but she sees fear in his eyes.

"Hurry your ass up Kane! I don't wanna get in trouble because of you."

"I'm going. Jerk."

She stomped up the rest of the steps and passed Hason this time, turning towards the right where the inn is. It's not a very big inn, three stories with the lobby and small bar on the first floor and eight rooms on the second floor and eight on the top. All of which are vacant now. Really the only people that stay there are travelers waiting for the log to set. The ones that are going to the resort over a hill and into a large valley don't waste time on small inns. In a sense, there's really only two towns on this small island. The Resort Area with all the fancy shops, hotels, restaurants, casinos and the Market Area that has the cheaper shops. Kane actually likes it this way. All the rich snobs wanting a break from the world go into the valley while the simple merchants and travelers stay at the small inn run by a grumpy old man named Teag.

"You're late brats."

Both Kane and Hason froze in their tracks, barely taking a step into the inn. They didn't notice Teag sitting on a barrel to the left of the door, smoking on his pipe. He's a tall stocky, white haired old man with death glaring eyes. The two youngsters slowly looked over at him with uneasy smiles. A few of the townspeople of the Market Area call Teag the unofficial mayor of the town. He's been here longer than most others.

"S-sorry Teag-san. Kane was spacing out again."

"What the hell assface?!"

"Well you were! It's your fault we're late."

"So I gotta take all the blame because I was thinking?"

"You weren't thinking airhead!"

Kane grabbed Hason's collar and pulled him into a headlock. "I was thinking!"

"Ge off!"

Hason manage to squirm from her grip, reaching behind him to pull her forward and placed her in a headlock. That wasn't a smart idea. She bit down hard, her sharp teeth breaking the skin on his arm. The man behind her let out a loud "bitch!" and tackled her to the ground. This is a normal sight. At least once a week, these two end up fighting over the stupidest things. Kane spacing out. Hason hitting on girls. Kane eating all the fish. Hason wasting his pay in a poker game. There always seems to be something these two will fight over.

They kept rolling each other over, Hason trying to avoid her chomping mouth and Kane trying to knee him in the crotch. The two rolled into a grimy alleyway next to the inn, knocking into empty crates and boxes. Kane finally got the upper hand and had Hason pinned under her face down. She would have sat there until Hason gave in, but Teag came over and grabbed Kane by her overcoat collar before picking up Hason the same way. He pulled them out from the alleyway, the both of them still trying to get each other. The old man set them on the ground before karate chopping them on the head hard.

"Ow dammit what the fuck old man?!" Kane and Hason shouted together.

"Get cleaned up and get back to work."

He glared at them for a moment then walked into the inn. Kane and Hason stared at each other, growling, before following their boss inside. Both were quite a mess. Hason was bleeding from the bite on his arm and covered with mud and grime. Kane was the same in the grime department, but her knees were scrapped up.

When the reached to door behind the right side of the bar, the two went separate ways. Kane to the left and Hason to the right. There're three rooms behind the door. The middle room is the biggest where Teag stays. The side rooms are smaller, but big enough for a bed, desk and a bathroom with a small shower. Kane trudged in, leaving a grimy mess behind that she'll mop up later. She removed her clothes, leaving them in little heaps on the floor and headed into the bathroom for a quick wash.

The water in the sink turned a dark, murky grey as she quickly washed her face, arms and legs. Before leaving, she stared at her face in the cracked mirror. Her icy blue eyes were thin and looked animalistic. Underneath them were two dark blue lines, almost like warpaint. That's what Hason calls it. She shook her head, making droplets of water splash the small room and grabbed the towel resting on the shower curtain bar. She dried herself off as she left the bathroom and stopped before a three drawer dresser, opening the top one to get clean panties and a bra, both a light grey. Next were the footless leggings, magenta ones this time and another pair of shorts. Lastly was a super long sleeved teal and seafoam green striped shirt with a high collar.

"Come on Kane. Why do you always take so long?" she heard Hason complain from the other side of the door. "We've gotta clean up the mess in the lobby."

"Yeah I know just chill out I'm almost done."

"This time it's your fault."

"Shut up."

Kane was tempted to kick the door open right into his smug face, but she kept herself calm and walked out from her room, slipping on her boots in the process. Teag was sitting at one of the tables with a newspaper and there was a bucket of water and two mops. Without saying a word and only glaring at each other, the two got to work. Kane mopping near the entrance and Hason mopping around the bar. The lobby stayed quiet except for the squish-swish of the mops. Mop up the dirt. Rinse the mop. Repeat. This went on for no more than 10 minutes before the muddy mess was rid of.

"Kane will be in charge of the desk and Hason will get the weekly supplies. There's a list on the bar. Don't cause anymore trouble you two. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Teag folded up the paper and stood from the table, glanced over the now clean floor then vanished behind the door of the bar. Hason and Kane went back to glaring at each other for a few moments longer, almost waiting for the other the attack. Kane was tempted too, but she kept herself still and set herself behind the counter. She was quite glad to have some peace and quiet after Hason left grumbling. No Hason to bother her. Just the soft sounds of the wind and the waves. She flipped through the pages of an old book about a fable of a young girl who get's lost in a dark forest to escape reality and befriends a giant cat. It's a story she always liked and one of the few belongings of her home.

Kane sat up straight quickly when she heard the small bell of the entrance door ring out loudly in the quiet lobby and in walked a group of people. Seven she counted. Well six and what looked like an upright deer with a pink hat and a blue nose. The rest all had their uniqueness. Two girls, one tall with dark hair and the shorter one with orange hair. Then behind them were two funny looking black haired boys, one wearing a straw hat. There were two more, bickering by the doorway. One in a suit with blonde hair smoking a cigarette and the other with spiky green hair and three swords. _What an odd bunch. I'm guessing pirates._ The orange hair girl stepped before the counter after yelling at the two bickering to shut up. Kane smiled brightly.

"Welcome to Teag's Bar and Inn. What can I do for you?"

* * *

 **Yaaaaaaaay I did it. Much thanks for reading to the end and meeting me here. Now time to work on chapter 2 which I'll update in a short bit.**

 **My apologies if anything seems confusing now.**

 **Tell me what you think if you'd like. Ryumi outo!**


	2. TWO

**Ohayo~ thanks for joining me. Not too bad yah? It is just the beginning and I have quite a few ideas planned out. If you get confused on anything please let me know.**

 **Eiichiro Oda owns all of One Piece. I just own my OC.**

* * *

 **Entry 2: The Search for Something**

"We need two rooms."

"Two rooms hm? Alright done. Please write your name on here." Kane pushed the inn log towards the orange haired girl with a feather pen. "Seven people in total so that would be 3500 times seven minus 7000 making the final price be 17500 Berries."

"How'd you come up with that?"

"We charge per person rather than by how many rooms or by how many nights. And since you have over five people but under ten, we take a little extra off. I'm pretty sure you won't be staying more than a week. Because if you do, you'll have to pay 17500 again."

"How long does it take for the log to set here?"

"No more than four days."

"Four days 17500 in total." The girl paused for a moment, thinking. The rest of the people were looking around and goofing off. Except for the dark haired girl and swordsman and the blond guy who was getting all heart eyed at Kane.

"Compared to the resort, it's not a bad deal."

It took a few more moments before she said something. Asked to be precise. "What's the resort?"

"Homfre Island is relatively small compared to others, yet quite a few ships come through here monthly from all different directions. When you walk out of this inn and head right, you'll eventually find a gate that leads into the valley where the Resort Area is. You're in the Market Area now. Once you pay a slight fee, you'll have access to the entire resort," Kane explained, her smile looking a bit more...dark. "But everything there is quite expensive. We have the same attractions as the resort. Not entirely the best, but it's cheaper. Now will you be staying here?"

The redhead heaved a slight breath, but payed Kane the 17500 Berries. She counted the paper notes carefully before placing it in a small safe behind her hidden in a bookcase. Then she opened the middle drawer that had half of the room keys, taking two and handing them over to the orange haired pirate girl. She got the attention of all the boys, ordering them to go to the rooms.

"Before you go. A word of warning."

The group of seven stopped and all looked at Kane with her ominous grin.

"The resort is open to anyone. And when I say anyone I mean anyone. It doesn't matter if you're a pirate, Marine, Noble, bounty hunter or just a traveler. Even those in the non-human department are welcomed. But please don't cause any trouble. We get more Marines here than pirates. There is a just one rule." She held up her hand with only her index finger raised. "The rule is 'All that wish to enjoy this resort will not cause a ruckus. Those that do will be forced out regardless of what you are.' Simple as that."

She could see slight changes in some of the crew. Mostly the deer, orange hair and the long nose. Kane wiggled her fingers at them as they left up the stairs.

"Those are a couple of hot chicks they have."

Still with a smiley face, Kane speared Hason's side with her hand. "Oh it's just you. When and how'd you get back?"

"J-just now through the back. Fuck that really hurt."

"That's what you get for being a dumbass. My would you look at that. It's dark now. That was fast."

"Which means I'm going to bed now. Done with all the stupid chores."

"What a grump you are. Fine fine, I'll be waking you when it's your shift."

Hason grumbled a "whatever" and left through the door behind them. The bar and inn is open 24/7 for those travelers that show up at all hours. Teag and Hason did the shifts before Kane arrived three years ago. Now she handles the late night/early morning crowds. There have been a few fights, but with Kane around the brawls barely last a couple minutes. The usual costumers always warn the newcomers not to cause trouble in the bar. Or they will get their ass kicked. They listen. Usually.

Again, being in the quiet was relaxing for Kane. She could hear the pirates moving around up stairs with a few random shouts of nonsense. She figured it wasn't going to be long now until the usual costumers start showing up for the late night drinks. Though it would be nice if she had someone to talk to other than Hason. It's rare for him to stay a few minutes when it's her shift. She glanced over when two elderly men walked in, fishermen finished with their days work. The taller one always ask for rum and the shorter one switches between red or white wine, depending on his mood. They sat themselves at the usual table, a small one next to the window while Kane got their drinks.

"White wine for me tonight."

"Sure thing."

"Say we noticed a group come in here earlier this evening. Been awhile since you've gotten pirates."

"Yeah that's right." With drinks at hand, Kane lightly stepped towards them and set their orders down. "They won't be here long though. Just the usual until the log sets type."

"Young'uns this days. Always out looking for adventure, going to new island, causing trouble."

For some reason, that statement made Kane's heart ache a little.

* * *

The room was dead quiet except for the snores and Zoro was wide awake, sitting on the edge of the large window staring outside. The moon and the stars shone brightly in the clear sky. A slight breeze rustled the dark leaves of the trees below the window. The waves softly crashed against the rocks and beach close to the harbor were the _Merry Go_ was. Such a dead, quiet night.

Zoro began thinking about all that things that have happened. Him being tied up in the yard of a Marine based seemed like such a distant memory. Things are so different now since they've got an actual crew in the works. But everything that he's been through, all of the fights have been getting him closer and closer to becoming the greatest. And he'll accomplish what Kuina wish she could have done.

He stood from the window with his blades by his side and walked towards the room door, stepping over the bodies of Chopper and Usopp sprawled on the floor. The fire from the wall lanterns flickered slightly when the swordsman passed them and headed downstairs towards the bar. As he got closer, he heard the soft clinking of glasses. There wasn't anyone at the tables, but the black haired, magenta banged girl was at the counter cleaning. She said nothing, didn't even acknowledge he was there as he sat on the second stool from the far end. She stepped towards her silently, setting the clean glass before him with a smile that made him a bit uneasy. Her icy eyes looked feral.

"What's your poison for tonight?" The tone of her voice sounded soft, but sharp like a knife and taunting.

"Anything is fine."

"Anything it is then."

She walked along the back counter where bottles of rum, beer, sake, wine and others were lined along the wall, her finger running along the bottles until she stopped before one and took it down from the shelf. The bottle was clear and Zoro saw dark amber liquid inside. She carefully pulled the cork and set the entire glass container next to him, scooting down a little and resting her head on her hands. He poured half of the contents into the mug, the spicy sweet scent of the liquor tingling his nose.

"Careful there Swordsman-san. That's some very strong stuff."

She glanced over at her smiling face, saying nothing. He took a sip, the liquor slightly burning his tongue, but it was sweet and bitter at the same time. He's never had something like this before yet he found it to be quite good. And it was very strong indeed. An average person would have been on their ass after a few sips. It make his skin crawl from the flavor.

"That's spiced ale you're drinking. Diaboli Cruor it's called. My favorite and not a very easy drink to find. I though you'd might like it Swordsman-san," she said, straightening her posture.

"It's not bad."

"Not at all. And interesting mixture of chili, spice, molasses and with the right amount of bitterness. Would you like something to eat?"

"I'll pass."

The icy eyed girl let out a hum, pursing her lips in a rather playful manner. Zoro watched her while she made herself a bowl of something. It looked like short white noodles with black little eyeballs. Tiny fish to be precise. And a full bowl of it. Her presence is like that of a calm, serene ocean, exactly like the lull before the storm. He has a feeling she's the type to anger quickly. She seems so out of place here too. Like a shark among minnows. A wolf hidden with the sheep.

"So Cabbage Head tell me something."

He choked a little on the ale and glared over at her. "Did you seriously just call me Cabbage Head?"

"Well I don't know your name. And Swordsman-san is too original. So Cabbage Head because you're hair is green."

"Don't be calling people names because of their looks dumbass brat."

"You just did though..."

"Zoro."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Zoro."

"Zoro huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Kane."

She set the bowl of shirasu down and held out her hand towards him. He looked up at her with her big smile then down at her hand which he shook. Her hand was small and her fingers were slender, but her grip was surprisingly strong. When he left go he noticed something. He looked a bit closer and saw that her teeth weren't...normal. They were all sharp, serrated row of teeth. Just like that of a sharks.

"As I was saying," she spoke between mouthfuls. "You really don't strike me as the type to be a pirate or work with others. You're more like a lone wolf. So what's your story?"

"I didn't really have a choice. Wandered around for awhile looking for the strongest to fight. I became a pirate so I can accomplish my ambition."

"Ambition hmm? And what's that?"

"I will become the worlds greatest swordsman."

"Ohhhh I see I see interesting. That's quite the high risk goal you've got."

"So what? I promised someone that I'll do it."

Her expression changed slightly to a more respectful look, but Zoro noticed. "How interesting indeed. I've always envied though with big dreams."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You aren't the type of person to stick around a place like this. You don't belong here do you?"

Again her expression changed and for an instant Zoro though he was looking into the eyes of a bloodthirsty killer. Her eyes burned and that smile went dark. She had a dangerous presence around her. Any normal person simply would have thought she's just smiling.

"Curiosity killed the cat yes? Sometimes it's best we don't dwell on the past Swordsman-san. Especially if it's someone else's."

A threat? No a warning. Something about the girl made Zoro tense a little. Her eyes closed and back came the innocent foxy smile. She washed her bowl clean and corked the Diaboli Cruor which she then placed back on the shelf. It wasn't anger in her eyes that he saw. That definitely was a warning, but he was right about something. She doesn't belong here.

In fact if he knew any better, he thinks she's running away from something.

* * *

 **It would have done sooner but life became mean...but I finished it nonetheless. Side note Diaboli Cruor is Latin for Devil's Blood. Fitting name for a drink yah?**

 **This one has a bit more dialogue that was actually kind of hard to write. I deeply apologize if anyone seems out of character. I'll probably add a bit of OC info in the next chapter.**

 **Please tell me what you think. Ryumi outo!**


End file.
